Fais ce que tu dis
by Neiroh
Summary: Vaut-il mieux se la fermer et rester dans son coin ou jouer au héros une fois de temps en temps ? Les conséquences semblent parfois désastreuses, mais elles n'amènent que des évènements meilleurs à leur suite ... N'est-ce pas ?  KaiXMiyavi
1. Introduction

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bon après-midi, bref, tout ce que vous voulez.  
Première Fanfic de mon crû à voir le jour sur Fanfiction ;) Je ne vais pas vous cachez que je suis fier ! _*Snif Snif* _C'était un but à accomplir une fois dans ma vie voyons ! HAHA. Petit Chapitre pas trop long pour commencer en beauté et tout tranquillement. Bon, bref, je vous laisse lire ;) Amusez-vous !  
~**Neiroh**

* * *

J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre, quand il fait froid, que mon haleine crée des petits nuages de vapeurs lorsque j'expire. C'est pareil pour tout le monde, mais je semble être le seul d'assez con pour m'en intéresser. Et le pire, c'est que je m'amuse avec ça. Je tente de souffler plus longtemps, juste pour voir si le nuage sera plus gros. J'essaye de faire des ronds, comme avec la fumée de cigarettes. Je l'envoie vers le bas, même en sachant très bien qu'il va remonter vers le ciel et ce, peu importe les contraintes que je tente de lui infliger. Et puis, pourquoi c'est l'air chaud qui monte et pas l'inverse ?

Je quitte soudainement mes pensées pour le moins étranges en apercevant une femme qui me fixe comme si je sortais de l'asile. Disons que je ne dois pas ressembler à quelqu'un de « normal » alors que je m'amuse avec la vapeur qui apparaît dès que mon souffle quitte mes lèvres. Je détourne les yeux et j'accélère le pas, les mains bien enfoncées dans mes poches, mon foulard bien enserré autour de mon cou et mon corps bien emmitouflé dans un manteau chaud. Bon, il fait pas -30°C non plus, mais un bon petit 4°C, l'hiver, c'est froid !

Je parcours les rues de Tokyo depuis un moment déjà … Ma marche hebdomadaire, quoi. J'aurais pu choisir une journée moins froide, c'est sur. Mais ce soir, il neige. Contrairement à hier où le ciel était totalement dégagé, là de petits flocons tombent paresseusement d'en haut, certain se collant sur mes cheveux bruns, d'autres osant même taquiner mes cils, m'obligeant à battre fréquemment des paupières pour me permettre d'apercevoir quelque chose. Même si parfois c'est dérangeant, j'adore la neige. L'hiver est une si belle saison. C'est inspirant. Voire magique. Moi qui suis né en automne, j'aurais tout fait pour naître en décembre. Juste pour le plaisir de se faire souhaiter « Joyeux anniversaire » par de nombreux flocons immaculés.

Oui, bon, à contrecœur je finis par rentrer chez moi. Je me dirige tranquillement vers le nouvel appartement que je ne possède que depuis deux semaines. Encore une fois, je me suis un peu perdu de chemin, mais heureusement, je finis toujours par me retrouver et j'aboutie dans la rue de mon immeuble. C'est silencieux par ici. On est loin des bruits de voitures et de tout le bazar qu'il y a à Shibuya. Un quartier tranquille … J'entre dans la minuscule l'imposante bâtisse et glisse ma clé dans la serrure pour pénétrer dans le hall. Je croise alors les yeux d'un homme de sécurité qui me dévisage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu celui-là. Je lui fait donc un bref signe de tête, sans plus et file vers l'ascenseur. Je déteste me faire fixer. Surtout par un grand baraqué comme lui ! Oui, bon, je fais 170 cm … Mais lui, il doit en faire 200 cm ! Et chez moi, des muscles … Ça ne semble pas exister, surtout comparé à lui. Je m'installe dans un coin de l'ascenseur, après avoir appuyé sur le huitième étage, et je soupire. Demain, école. Premier jour, surtout. Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais j'ai quand même 17 ans.

_Nouvel appart', nouveau lycée, nouvelle vie._  
_Et si seulement ça s'était arrêté là._

549. Le numéro de mon appartement. J'y entre. C'est le silence qui me souhaite la bienvenue. Je soupire en enlevant mes chaussures et en allant ouvrir toutes les lumières. Je n'aime pas rester seul dans le noir, on dirait. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé du salon et je reste immobile de longues minutes. Qu'est-ce que j'attends en fait ? Qu'on me saute soudainement dessus en criant « OKAERI ! » ? J'habite seul, ça n'arrivera pas. Je regarde l'heure 23h43. Je me lève à 7h15 demain. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller dormir. Je finis quand même par me lever du canapé et je ferme la lumière derrière moi en allant vers ma chambre où je me mets en pyjama et je me glisse sous mes couvertures. Je grelotte. Mes cheveux sont encore trempés. Je reste allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond. La lumière est allumée. Je tourne la tête vers la table de nuit à ma gauche et j'y attrape mon portefeuille en me redressant. J'en vide son contenu sur les couvertures. Je farfouille entre les papiers un moment avant de trouver ce que je cherche. Une petite carte plastifié avec une photo de moi, tout sourire.

« **Nom** : Fukuda **Prénom** : Kai  
**Date de Naissance** : 28 octobre  
**Taille** :170 cm Poids : 55 Kg  
**Yeux** : Marrons  
**Ville d'Origine** : Nagoya »

Ouais … Faut croire que c'est mon identité, maintenant …


	2. Chapitre 1

Hellow minna-san! Et oui, la suite enfin. J'ai pris trop de temps pour la retranscrire, c'est pas sympa XDD Bon, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais au prochain, celui tant attendu débarquera, ne vous en faites pas! XD N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, des pensées, n'importe quoi. Ce que vous aimez ou non, aussi. Je veux savoir si cette histoire vaut la peine d'être lue! ^_^Bref, bonne lecture, amusez-vous et j'essaye de faire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement!  
~**Neiroh**

* * *

Le matin sembla arriver bien trop tôt au goût du nouvellement nommé Kai. Il se redressa dans son lit en baillant longuement avant de s'extirper de ses couvertures, faisant taire son réveil au passage. Un long soupire quitta ses lèvres et il s'étira un bon moment avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain en se grattant la nuque. Il se mit à appréhender sa première journée dans ce nouveau lycée en se glissant sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Il n'avait jamais changé d'école … Bon sauf quand il avait le passage collège/lycée, mais là, il était avec ses amis quand même ! Une fois sortit de la douche, il enfila l'uniforme puis se brossa les dents.

Finissant de se préparer rapidement, Kai quitta son appartement avec une tranche de pain grillé coincé entre ses lèvres. Il ne neigeait plus, mais il restait des traces de la tempête de la nuit dernière. Une fine couche de flocons blancs recouvrait les voitures et sur le sol. Il faisait encore frais – moins que la veille par contre – et d'où il était, il ne semblait y avoir personne de réveiller en ce moment, surtout à cause du silence qui enveloppait le garçon. Mais c'était trop relaxant pour qu'il ne s'en fasse. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient entre les nuages. Ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que la soirée dernière, eux non plus, mais juste assez pour ne pas que le soleil soit trop présent – chose que Kai n'appréciait pas vraiment. Le chemin vers l'école se fit donc dans le plus complet des silences, alors qu'il profitait uniquement du paysage hivernal qui l'entourait.

Il arriva au lycée, un peu trop rapidement à son tour, rencontrant finalement une foule d'élèves, garçons et filles, tous bien enroulé dans leur foulard et au chaud dans leur manteau, fuyant la fraicheur de l'extérieur et se précipitant vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Kai leva les yeux, s'arrêtant soudainement à quelques pas des grilles en fer qui semblaient protégées l'école, et observa l'endroit. C'était plus grand que son ancien lycée. La façade était de couleur sombre. Les portes, immenses. Et les escaliers, pour atteindre ces dernières, semblaient glissants, surement à cause de la froideur qui sévissait depuis le dernier mois. Face à l'école, il y avait un petit café, où une autre partie de la foule se dirigeait. Certains élèves devaient préférés prendre un moment pour bien se réveiller là, au lieu d'entrer aussitôt à l'école. Kai regarda son téléphone pour voir l'heure. Les cours commençaient dans moins d'une demi-heure. De toute façon, lui devait se rendre au bureau du directeur. Pour le rencontrer, avoir son numéro de casier, la classe dans laquelle se rendre … Il n'avait jamais fait ça jusqu'à maintenant, et il faut bien avouer que ça lui faisait un peu peur.

Qui a dit que c'était quelqu'un de courageux, de toute façon?

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il devait tout recommencer à zéro. Se faire de nouveaux amis, une nouvelle vie. Surtout, la première fois qu'il devait s'arranger seul. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper comme ça, de lui-même. Et la seule fois qu'il a pris une décision, ça a finit en catastrophe …  
Bref, il repris son chemin, se faufilant parmi les autres élèves, cherchant du regard un bureau qu'on lui avait indiqué quelques instants plus tôt. Il devait rencontrer le directeur de l'école. Apparemment, c'était la procédure normale pour le « parfait nouvel élève ». Encore une fois, je ne vais pas vous cacher que ça rendait Kai nerveux. Toute sa vie avait changée soudainement, trop rapidement, et ça l'énervait. Habituellement, les changements dans une vie s'effectuent un à a fois, petit à petit, et il est possible de garder ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans le confort de nos habitudes. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'était du tout au tout. La fin d'une routine et le commencement d'une autre. De toute façon, qui serait totalement à l'aise avec ça?

Il finit enfin par atteindre le bureau du directeur de l'établissement et cogna timidement à la porte. La rencontre se résuma simplement. Il lui donna son horaire, sa classe, une case et énuméra les différents règlements de l'école avant de lui donner congé et de le prier d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Il s'empressa donc de quitter l'endroit et fila vers la case attribuée. Cet homme semblait très pressé. Ou il détestait perdre son temps. Du moins, il n'était pas du tout sympathique.

Malheureusement – selon le directeur, surement – quand Kai atteignit sa case pour y laisser ses bottes et mettre les souliers complétant l'uniforme de l'école, les cours commençaient déjà. Il regarda pour la centième fois la feuille qu'on lui avait donné avant de se rendre vers la classe. Il se perdit presque dans les couloirs, mais il finit par aboutir devant la porte de la bonne salle. Il inspira, leva le poing et cogna trois fois. Après quelques secondes – trop longues, selon lui – une fille en uniforme scolaire lui ouvrit et afficha un air visiblement déçu en se retournant vers le reste de la classe.

« **C'est pas lui.** »

Kai fronça les sourcils et le professeur fit signe à la jeune fille de retourner s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta, toujours avec sa déception apparente, et le professeur s'approcha de lui, parlant sur un ton bas.

« **Fukuda Kai, c'est ça?** »

Il hocha la tête après une légère hésitation. Le professeur, quant à lui, eu un petit sourire.

« **Matsuyama Esuko. Ravie de te rencontrer.** »

Le professeur l'invita ensuite à entrer dans la pièce et expliqua brièvement aux autres la situation, incitant ensuite son nouvel élève à se présenter.

« **F… Fukuda Kai. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, je m'en fiche.** »

Il vit une partie des élèves froncer les sourcils. C'était rare qu'un nouveau venu, que personne ne connaissait, leurs disent tout de suite d'utiliser de telles familiarités. Matsuyama-sensei regarda tout autour et pointa finalement l'unique siège libre.

« **Takamasa-kun n'est pas là, tu peux prendre sa place pour aujourd'hui. Demain, je demanderais qu'on amène un autre bureau pour toi.** »

Kai hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir en silence, évitant les regards des autres qu'il sentait sur sa nuque. Il prit place et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fût pour croiser ceux de la fille qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Elle le fixait maintenant presque avec mépris. Fronçant les sourcils, Kai afficha un air indifférent et détourna la tête pour regarder le professeur qui c'était finalement mis à son cours.

︾

Kai ne pris pas de temps pour cesser d'écouter et de se mettre à examiner les lieux. Les murs étaient trop blancs à son goût. Le professeur était au moins pas trop ennuyeux. Les filles semblaient, pour la plupart, inintéressantes et les garçons, eux, un peu trop snob. Le seul qui attira son attention, c'était celui près de la fenêtre, à sa gauche. Déjà, il avait les cheveux blonds – visiblement décolorés. Il portait l'uniforme, certes, mais d'une façon très décontractée, voire même négligée, tout en restant classe. Mais ce qui attirait vraiment les yeux de Kai, c'était son air de « je-m'en-foutiste » et le bandeau qui semblait littéralement séparé son visage en deux. Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui et leur regard se croisa. Il esquissa un sourire avant que Kai ne détourne les yeux. Il était bizarre, lui.

Le temps finit par s'écouler alors que Kai tentait de s'intéresser un peu au cours qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais il fut bien heureux que l'heure du déjeuner arrive enfin. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais à peine avait-il bouger que la fille qui lui avait ouvert la porte se planta face à son bureau avec deux autres étudiantes.

« **Alors… Kai… Tu es bien au bureau de Miyavi-sempai?** »

Kai fronça les sourcils et se leva pour quitter la salle sans répondre. Il ne savait même pas de qui elle parlait de toute façon. Il se glissa dans le couloir ignorant la fille qui lui criait qu'elle exigeait une réponse. Il repéra des escaliers et s'y faufila, montant tout en haut. Au dernier palier, il n'y avait qu'une porte et il la poussa pour se retrouver dehors sur le toit de l'école. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage et il sortit à l'air frais, refermant derrière lui. La neige ne tombait toujours pas, mais le ciel était gris et laissait espérer que des flocons s'en échappent plus tard. Kai n'entendait d'ici que le murmure du bruits des voitures plus loin et le vent qui soufflait.

Enfin la paix…  
Mais il faisait très froid dehors. On était quand même l'hiver ou presque. Il est vrai que le solstice n'est que le vingt-et-un décembre. Mais bon, la brise était fraiche et la température était certainement aux alentours de cinq ou six degrés Celsius. Une journée froide, quoi. Surtout quand o ne porte pas de manteau. Kai frissonnait. Par contre, il n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'intérieur. Pas maintenant. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être le nouveau ici. Il ne connaissait personne – de toute façon il ne voulait pas connaître quelqu'un – et il n'appréciait pas le fait d'avoir un professeur différent. Il n'enseignait pas comme celui qu'il avait avant. De plus, les gens lui semblaient peu amicaux. Surtout s'il comparait avec ceux qu'il avait connu…

« **Tu vas finir en glaçon.** »

Kai sursauta à cette voix grave et se retourna vers la porte. Devant cette dernière se tenait le garçon de tout à l'heure avec ce bandeau totalement ridicule qui couvrait habilement son nez.

« **Et alors?** »  
« **Moi je m'en fiche, mais si t'as vraiment envie de te retrouver à l'hôpital pour hypothermie, c'est ton choix.** »

Il haussa les épaules et passa près de Kai pour se rendre au bord du toit, lançant un regard quelques étages plus bas, vers le sol. Contrairement au nouveau, il avait un manteau de cuir noir pour le tenir au chaud, lui.

« **Kai, c'est ça? C'est rare un japonais qui demande à des gens totalement inconnus de l'appeler par son prénom.** »  
« **Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire?** »

Reita haussa les épaules et sortie une cigarette, sans répondre. Il la coinça entre ses dents avant de l'allumer avec un briquet gris acier. Il lança un autre regard à Kai et lui proposa poliment le paquet.

« **Je ne fumes pas. **»  
« **Je m'en doutais, avec ton air de gamin innocent.** »

Il resserra le paquet sous un regard ennuyé de la part de Kai qui, lui, grelottait toujours, les yeux rivés sur le visage coupé en eux du blond. Ce dernier restait obstinément silencieux.

« **Tu vas me dire ton nom ou pas?** »  
« **Calmos, je te trouve un peu agressif, mon p'tit poulet.** »  
« **Quoi? Petit Poulet?** »  
« **Bah ouais, t'as vu ta tête? Tes cheveux sont dressés sur ton crâne comme un poulet!** »  
« **Et alors? Toi aussi!** »  
« **Ouais, mais moi c'est classe!** »

Kai eu un grognement réprobateur. Il marmonna quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible, mais surement très peu amical, ajoutant un petit _Ils sont très bien mes cheveux_, avant de tourner les talons, marchant vers la porte pour retourner à l'intérieur.

« **Reita.** »  
« **Quoi?** »  
« **Reita, mon nom. Essaye de t'en souvenir, ok, mon poulet?** »  
« **Mouais. **»

Il l'entendit rire alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et se glissait dans la chaleur de l'école, tremblant toujours de froid. Non, mais quel mec étrange, celui-là! Kai frictionna ses propres bras, secouant la tête. Il devait trouver un autre endroit où aller maintenant pour être seul et espérer avoir la paix.


End file.
